


in bulk

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Pin have sex in Costco.





	in bulk

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Look, they still work!” Jin squeals, pushing the button that makes the conveyor belt run while Yamapi freaks out because _they’re stuck in fucking Costco overnight_.

“Can you be serious for five seconds?” Yamapi roars, ready to shake Jin to make the severity of the situation sink in. “We are stranded here! What will we do?”

Jin blinks. “Pi, it’s _Costco_. We have everything we could possibly need and then some. And when the manager gets here in the morning, we’ll probably get some free shit to make up for the incompetence of their employees!”

Yamapi didn’t think that the Costco staff was responsible for finding them completely asleep under the covers in the bedroom department, but he keeps that thought to himself. “What are we going to do all night?”

Jin eyes the conveyor belt, then hops up on it. “Come here.”

“Jin, no,” Yamapi protests. “It’s Costco.”

“It’s a moving conveyor belt!” Jin exclaims, pointing like Yamapi doesn’t see it.

“It only moves so far!” Yamapi exclaims back, looking at Jin like he’s crazy.

Biting his lip in thought, Jin stops the belt and lays all the way down. “Come _here_.”

“Jin…”

Instantly Yamapi has fingers in his hair, pulling him towards Jin’s mouth, and Yamapi has never been able to hold much argument against Jin’s tongue. He finds himself on top of Yamapi before he can argue, and by the time he thinks about it Jin’s turned the conveyor belt back on and pushed up against Yamapi to keep from moving forward.

“The goal is to keep from falling onto the belt,” Jin says seriously, or as seriously as he can manage as he unfastens Yamapi’s pants. “If we get pushed towards the scanner, you lose.”

“Why do _I_ lose?” Yamapi responds, never quite on par with Jin’s logic, even though he normally goes with it in favor of getting laid. This time is no different as his question goes unanswered in favor of Jin’s hand around his length.

Jin kisses him again, making Yamapi forget about conveyor belts and Costco as he concentrates on Jin’s mouth and pushes into Jin’s hand. Jin’s balancing himself over the belt, legs hanging over the edge, and Yamapi rushes to pull off his pants and make use of the lube they’d swiped from aisle 67.

Jin’s moan echoes throughout the empty warehouse, struggling to keep his hips up and away from the conveyor belt as Yamapi roughly prepares him just how he likes it. Yamapi would muffle his noises except that Jin is twisting his wrist and all Yamapi can do is unintentionally harmonize as he balances his forehead against Jin’s jaw.

“Fuck me,” Jin breathes, and Yamapi does.

Jin manages to push up as Yamapi pushes in, unaware of all of the space around them and solely focused on the belt. It’s like a game, the way Yamapi’s legs are spread enough to balance on the nonmoving sides while his hands grip the cheeks of Yamapi’s ass to hold him up.

Jin cries out, careless to who hears him or what security cameras may be picking up his audio as Yamapi rolls his hips and hits him just where he wants him. He buries his face in Jin’s neck, smelling the scent of Jin’s cologne mixed with sweat and anticipation, maybe a little anxiety because they’re in the middle of fucking Costco and not entirely sure that they’re alone.

Yamapi keeps his voice down anyway, like that makes it better as he slips inside Jin and feels the threat of moving conveyor belt beneath them. He doesn’t really care right now though, with Jin’s body resisting him so pleasantly while Jin’s mouth gasps and nibbles at Yamapi’s lip until he’s all the way in.

He doesn’t think he’s going to last long, not with this kind of challenge and the burn on his knuckles every time he starts to give in to his overwhelming urge to just let go. He has to make it, he has to win, he has to keep from losing so that he gets to _come_.

“Pi,” Jin breathes, and Yamapi wants to slap him. Jin senses the tense fingers on his ass and amends, “I mean, Tomohisa.”

“Jin,” Yamapi moans, getting close as Jin’s body keeps fighting him. “Fuck, why _here_?”

“Shut up,” Jin mutters, rolling his hips in a way only he knows how to meet Yamapi’s thrusts and ensure that neither one of them will lose to the conveyor belt. “This is my favorite place in the world, it would only figure that we would come together here as well?”

“We could have done that on the bed!” Yamapi sputters, latching onto Jin’s neck with his lips and maybe his teeth as he manages to sneak a hand between them.

“Nrggh,” Jin says as his body does some sort of wave in response to Yamapi’s double stimulation. “Pi- Tomo- _fuck_ , you’re complicated.”

“But you love me,” Yamapi replies, moving up to Jin’s ear as he feels himself about to give in. “Jin, god, I can’t…”

“Me neither,” Jin responds, then makes a beautiful arc as he constricts around Yamapi and cries out, making an amazing face of contorted pleasure as he twitches in Yamapi’s hand and comes all over the place.

Wild horses couldn’t stop Yamapi from following, what with the way Jin’s body practically sucks him in and keeps him there, holding him hostage until he groans loud enough to rock the building – or at least he thinks he does – as he releases deep inside Jin.

It’s _then_ that they both fall onto the belt and are forcefully pushed towards the scanner.

“How much do you think I cost?” Jin asks breathlessly, smiling stupidly as he struggles to stare through the slits in his eyelids at Yamapi.

“You’re priceless,” Yamapi tells him, kissing him deeply as the conveyor belt is no longer a concern.

An hour later when they get up, the free-sample microwaves are utilized as Yamapi and Jin are suddenly hungry and eat enough pizza rolls to feed an entire family of five.

“I love this place,” Jin muses, and Yamapi finally considers getting a membership.


End file.
